


Christmas Time Is Here

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Not Epilogue Compliant, a very merry drarry christmas, day three of twenty-five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day three- christmas dinner at malfoy manor
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Christmas Time Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> day three of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

Harry and Draco stumbled out of the floo from the Burrow into Malfoy Manor, where they were instantly greeted by Narcissa Malfoy. The kids; Teddy, Scorpius, James, and Lily, all rushed forward to greet their grandmother with a tight hug. Once released they scampered off to the drawing room, where the family would be spending most of their evening. 

“Harry, Draco,” said Narcissa warmly with a smile, “I hope your afternoon with the Weasleys went well.”

Draco cracked a small smile and said, “It was quite hectic getting there this morning, but we made it on time. I’m sure the kids will tell you all about it, along with what they got for Christmas.”

“I look forward to it,” responded Narcissa wryly before guiding the two men towards the drawing, “Come now, Pansy and Andromeda are already here. I believe Blaise and his new partner will be arriving in a few minutes.”

“Any idea who Blaise is bringing this year?” asked Harry as he followed his mother-in-law.

Over the past ten or so years of having their yearly Christmas dinner at the Manor together Blaise has brought over a total of six different partners, with this year’s being the seventh. Each partner had had their own unique personality, and all got along with the family well-enough, but none seemed to last. It was almost a game at this point to see how long each new partner would last, each person taking their own bets. Draco was the current champion with accurately guessing three out of the six and being close with two of the guesses, the last one he had been way off with.

In response to Harry’s earlier question Narcissa shook her head, “I haven’t the faintest, and if Pansy is to be believed she doesn’t either.”

Harry simply nodded in response before entering the drawing room, and sure enough both Pansy and Andromeda were seated already, while the kids were spread out around the room as well. Narcissa gestured towards the many chairs and sofas, “Take a seat, I’m going to go and wait for Blaise.” she said before turning and leaving.

Looking around the room Harry saw that James and Lily were seated by the fire, which didn’t have a floo connected to it, and talking to each other. Teddy was seated next to his grandma, Andromeda, and was animatedly telling her something. She appeared to be very invested in whatever it was. Scorpius was seated by himself on a chair and reading a book, where he found it Harry had no idea. Finally, Pansy was seated on a long sofa and looking up expectantly at Harry and Draco. 

She patted the seat next to her, “Get over here.” she said with a smirk on her face.

The two men smiled and joined her on the couch, with Draco seated to the left of Pansy and Harry on Draco's left. 

"How are you, Pans?" asked Draco as he leaned back and put his arm up on the top of the sofa.

"I'm doing good, been a bit weird living on my own again after so long, but I'm managing." she replied.

"Oh, sorry I forgot," said Draco sincerely, "How'd she take it?" 

The black haired woman shrugged, "As well as one could when their girlfriend of 4 years admits to being aromantic and asexual." 

Pansy had been dating Daphne Greengrass for the past four years, but recently came to the conclusion that she was aromantic and asexual. She told Daphne a few months ago, and she has since moved out of their once shared apartment. 

Before either Harry or Draco could come up with a response to Pansy, in walked Narcissa with Blaise and Blaise's current partner. Blaise had brought over a short man with brown hair and brown eyes, he appeared to be a few years younger than Blaise himself. "Hey guys," greeted Blaise as he walked towards the sofa next to the one currently being occupied by Pansy, Harry, and Draco, dragging his date behind him, "this is Thomas. He's my boyfriend."

There then came a chorus of "Hello"s and "Nice to meet you"s from all around the room, while all the adults in the room, besides Thomas, exchanged glances. Blaise was well aware of the game they had going on, and while he wasn't overly fond of them betting on his love life (there was money involved most years), he didn't stop them either.

Suddenly a house elf popped into the room and said to Narcissa, "Dinner's ready, Mistress."

Narcissa smiled at the house elf, "Thank you, Motsy. We'll be there in a few minutes." 

The house elf bowed before disappearing, presumably to the kitchens or dining room. "I figured we could spend a few minutes chatting before we eat," said Narcissa.

They ended up spending about fifteen minutes talking before making their way to the dining room, where they ate even more food than they had at the Burrow for lunch. Harry was sure that he was going to explode from how full he was. During the meal they got to know Thomas much better though. He was in fact a few years younger than Blaise, his first year being the same as Harry's fourth year, he was a Ravenclaw, and he worked as a Healer at St. Mungo's. 

After dinner they went back to the drawing room to open gifts and chat some before it was time to go home. All the adults also placed their bets on how long they thought Blaise and Thomas would last. With both Draco and Pansy betting 2 months, Narcissa saying 6 months, Andromeda bet 3 weeks, and Harry said until next Christmas at least. By the end of the evening everyone was so tired that they could barely make it through the floo. Once they stumbled through the floo everyone went straight into their bedrooms before collapsing on the bed and promptly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work stay tuned for day four!


End file.
